A Blossoming Romance
by potterfan310
Summary: She was the girl of his dreams, he was just the boy next door. Throughout Hogwarts they were nothing but two students in the same year who happened to live next door to each other. A year after graduating Albus Potter and Alyssa Darcey become friends one night. Soon after, that friendship turned into something else, could this be the start of a blossoming romance?
1. Chapter One

**A/N Welcome to my latest story which will be Albus/OC. I hope that there will be twenty chapters in total! Enjoy :)**

"ALYSSA MAY DARCEY!"

Sometimes I wonder whether my mother thought she would forget the month I was born in. So she named me after it, and most of the time I'm thankful I wasn't born in September. Just think Alyssa September Darcey? I cringed at the thought as I dragged my sorry ass out of bed.

As I sat on the edge of my bed, I put my head in my hands as my room had started to spin. "ALYSSA!" my mother yelled again. Hoping that I wasn't going to be sick or faint, I stood up warily.

"Coming, mum," I called back to her, as I wondered whether she would give me enough time to shower and dress, before having to show my face downstairs. Another shout of my name told me I wouldn't and I sighed.

I really don't think I should have gone out last night. Having that last shot of whatever concoction of spirits really tipped me over the edge. From the end of my bed I picked up my dressing gown and pulled it around me as I made to leave my room, well mine and my sister Chloe's room that is.

Luckily for some, Chloe was still snoozing away, her blonde hair trailing over the side of the bed along with her right arm. I swear she could sleep through a war! I shook my head but soon stopped because it made me feel even worse as it was pounding.

"Eurgh," I muttered going into the bathroom. The whole reason I went out last night was because today my eldest sister: Adriana, also known as Ade, turns twenty-one and of course she wanted to celebrate last night because some of her friends couldn't do it tonight.

When I eventually made it to the kitchen mum was dishing up breakfast, "Morning Alyssa, good night was it?" she questioned as she raised her eyebrows at my hungover state.

"I am never drinking again!" I muttered knowing that I didn't mean it, as I looking through the cupboards for paracetamol. I swear I heard mum scoff and mutter something whilst my back was turned, although when she slid a plate of toast in front of me I forgave her for making fun of me.

"So?" Mum started to say as she sat opposite me at the breakfast bar, "Did you happen to meet any nice boys?"

I chose my words carefully because I wasn't about to tell her that I had most probably kissed at least three from my drunken shenanigans, "I might have," I informed her as I thought back to last night. There was one guy who was nice. I mean he even held my hair back when I was sick despite having known me for all of five minutes.

I am such a lovely drunk, I'm friendly as well. I don't know why mum complains about me being boyfriend-less, if I was constantly drunk I'd have at least six. To be honest I think she's hoping for more grand-kids. I'm nineteen for crying out loud I don't want to be tied down by a man or have kids just yet. Okay so I have a fairly crappy job as a barmaid but I'm still young, I want to enjoy my life even if it isn't all that great. Why can't my mother see this?

"There's always that nice young lad from next door," she suggested as she cradled her steaming mug of coffee in her hands, "Not the older one, the one that was your age: Albus."

I ignored this comment, mainly because ever since I was little she and Albus' mum Ginny think that we're going to get married and have loads of kids. Add in the fact that in sixth year after I was getting over my break up with Todd (who was an ass by the way), I was playing spin the bottle with my friends and I had to Kiss Albus. Ever since mum has got it in her head that Albus Potter is the perfect boy for me.

He's not though, his black hair is always messy like he never combs it. He's annoying, cocky and not only that he's the second son of one of the most famous people in the wizarding world. Oh and all the girls we went to school with, seemed to think that he is some sort of sex-god, which he is not.

"Morning all!" came a booming voice, which belonged to my dear old dad as he got ready to head to head off to work. He kissed the top of my head before going over to mum and kissing her on the cheek, "Wow you don't look so good this morning Lyss?"

I mumbled a reply and I drank my drink as my littlest sister came running in like the crazy six year old child that she is.

"Mummy!" Carrie squealed and I wished she hadn't because of my poor head which was pounding. Our one and only brother; Caine came running in after her and I knew why she was squealing now because he was probably playing monsters (her favourite game) with her.

"Shh!" I protested. Caine grinned at me as he stopped chasing Carrie who was now in dad's arms and sat opposite me.

"Why's that Lyss?" he asked rather loudly smirking as he did so.

I groaned in response, "I sometimes swear you aren't my brother, I always wondered where Voldemort left his spawn."

"Alyssa!" Mum scolded, "language, Caine go and wake your sister, tell her breakfast's ready. I don't see what that girl does to be so tired every morning." Mum ordered as she knew I was in delicate state right now and I was so not up to being annoyed by my fifteen year old brother who thinks he's all 'it'.

I knew why she was tired every morning, but I wasn't going to offer that information to mum because she would got insane. You see Chloe has a boyfriend, bear in mind she's eighteen in October and mum believes she shouldn't have one because she's still too young.

This is the same mother that believes that I at nineteen need to have a boyfriend so she keeps setting me up on dates with weirdo's. I honestly don't get why she thinks I need one and Chloe doesn't. The other thing is that she dislikes Chloe's boyfriend but he's a nice lad called Lorcan Scamander. Okay so his mother is a little out of it, and his dad hunts for creatures that may or may not exist, but he's pretty normal in comparison to them and his twin brother Lysander.

The whole reason she's tired is because she sneaks out most nights to see him, and being the loving big sister that I am, I help her. So really if mum finds out it's not only Chloe's head on the line, it's mine as well.

Mum was busy making more breakfast as Carrie ran around the room because she was having pancakes. Honestly what I would give to be six again when the most exciting thing in your life is having pancakes for breakfast. I shook my head slightly as she came and hugged the parts of me she could reach.

I was lost with my thoughts as I was graced with Caine and Chloe's presence as they took seats opposite and next to me. Chloe looked like I felt: tired, grumpy and hungry.

"M-morning," she yawned.

"Here you go trouble," Dad said as he lifted Carrie onto the bar stool next to Caine and placed her plate of pancakes, covered with chocolate sauce in front of her. Kissing her blonde hair, he waved goodbye before leaving for work.

Mum put a plate in front of Chloe as she looked at me, "Lyss do you remember Terry? You went on a date with him last week," I nodded wondering where this was going because he talked non-stop about himself, he had bad breath and he was _so_ not my type. The date hadn't exactly gone well, "Good news, you're going on a second date next Wednesday. It's all arranged, he told me he thoroughly enjoyed it. Think you might have a keeper there Lyss."

I was gobsmacked but as my mouth was full of toast I couldn't reply. The most I did was mumble words at her and spray crumbs at Caine.

"Don't forget you're supposed to pick Hayden up from Deano's at eleven and please don't drive in that state," Mum added leaving the kitchen just as I swallowed and regained my voice, "I'm going to see if the birthday girl is awake."

My eyes grew wide as I remembered I was supposed to get my two year old nephew.

"Shit!" I looked at the kitchen clock and saw it was half ten, "Double shit!" I muttered under my breath as I raced from the kitchen to get dressed, ignoring the protests from my stomach which was churning.

***

"Crap," I cursed as I tried and failed once again to get my car going, "Why aren't you working baby?" I asked hoping my little yellow bug would reply back to me. Thanks to both my parents being half-blood and both having grown up with muggle stuff they've taught us the same values. Hence me being able to drive, I prefer it to apparating as I like the journey, as well as not knowing where the world could take me.

After trying once more I gave up and crossed my arms; leaning my head on the steering wheel. I bet mum did something to it so I couldn't drive it, it was my only option despite me knowing I could get caught since there's probably still alcohol in my system, but the thought of apparation made me feel queasy. I stayed still for a while wishing I hadn't been so drunk last night when there was a tap on my window causing me to jump and to hit the horn on the steering wheel.

Jumping up, I looked to see none other than Albus Potter, next door's middle child looking at me, I rolled down the window and tried not to scowl because the horn had made my head feel even worse.

"Need a lift?" he offered as he jingled his keys awkwardly, "You're mum said your going over to the Wood's and well I need to see Shaun," Albus babbled.

"Um thanks," I replied forcing a smile on my face as I grabbed my bag off the passenger seat and got out following him to where his car, which was a little green thing, was parked. I was about to get in when I remembered that I would need Hayden's carseat as my sister Adriana would probably kill me for not bringing her son home safely, "Is it okay if get Hayden's carseat?"

He nodded causing his hair to become even more messy, "Should really get a comb," I muttered to myself as I went back to my car.

I had just finished making sure the carseat was in properly when Albus turned to look at me from the front seat, his gaze caught mine and I was startled by the colour of his eyes. I mean I knew they were green but it was like looking into a field of freshly mown grass.

"Ready?" he asked as he blinked at me, breaking me out of my trance.

I gulped, "Yeah."

Shutting the door I got into the front with him and did my seat belt up before Albus set off. It wasn't a very long journey, around fifteen minutes but to me it felt like a hundred times longer. There's always been a weird awkward-ness between me and Albus ever since we started Hogwarts and got sorted into different house, me into Gryffindor and him into Slytherin.

Mainly because we used to do everything together before that and then suddenly we stopped talking and the friendship we had went out the window. Of course we talked a little in school due to the fact I'm friends with two of his cousins but still the awkward-ness is there and I don't think it will ever go.

I was still slightly mesmerized by the colour of his eyes and when I glanced at him, he was looking back at me. As if it hadn't happened Albus turned his eyes back to the road in front of us. I looked out of the window wishing I had risked apparating instead.

The silence between us broke when Albus spoke as, "So how've you been?"

I laughed; "Albus we haven't held a conversation in nearly eight years and the first thing you ask if how I've been?"

In response he shrugged as he turned into the street that the Wood's live on, "We live next door to each other Lyss, we can't not talk anymore."

"We've managed nearly eight years I think we'll be okay if we don't start now." After that he didn't speak again and I shut the car door with more force than I meant to once he had pulled up outside Katie and Oliver Wood's house.

The gravel crunched under my feet as I went up the path. My elder sister's son; Hayden was in the living room window with his dad Deano, looking out. His face lit up when he saw me and he started banging the glass. I waved back and Deano motioned that the door was unlocked so I walked straight in.

The second I got in the hallway Hayden came running to me, "Lyss!"

I bent down and caught him in my arms, lifting him up and spinning him around, "I've missed you little man." I told him as I smothered him in kisses which made him giggle.

"Go on in, I'll get his stuff. Hey Al," Deano added as Potter walked in and I let Hayden lead me into the living room where he started showing me his toy cars. I could hear Albus and Deano talking and then another voice joined in which I regonised as Deano's brother Shaun.

"Aww wow," I told Hayden as he handed me a racing car, "Did daddy buy you this?"

"Daddy's car," he replied. I smiled at him as both Albus and Shaun came in and sat on the other sofa.

Their mum Katie, came in then offering tea or coffee which I accepted and went off into the kitchen. Katrin, the youngest Wood was at the dining table painting what looked like a castle.

"Alyssa!" she exclaimed and hugged me.

"Hey Kat, how's Hogwarts?" I asked remembering that Ade had said she had just finished her second year there.

"It's so much fun." She beamed.

"Thanks," I accepted the cup the coffee that Katie has passed to me. She asked how mum and dad were as well as my siblings, and then it turned to my job and non existent love life. It wasn't like she was giving me the third degree like mum does but she laughed when I said about the lousy dates. "I just wish she would see it from my point of view, so she met dad when she was my age, but that doesn't mean I want to marry the first guy that comes along."

"She just wants the best for you, all mums do."

With that Katie kissed Katrin which made her complain and I laughed just as Deano walked in looking confused.

"Come on misses if you want to go shopping. Don't forget to say bye to Hayden." Katie said as she sook her head in amusement at her oldest son.

Katrin nodded, "Bye Alyssa," she said as she packed away and waved to me.

I waved back as Deano stood opposite me as his mum gave me a hug, "I suspect I'll see you again when you bring Hayden over. Take care of yourself and don't worry about your mother, she'll soon get that you're growing up."

"Thanks Katie."

After she left it was just me and Deano which is a little awkward considering he's currently on my family's dislike list. Yes that is a thing and yes my mother really does have one of those. You see he cheated on Ade and she was distraught when she found out, so now he's disliked by our parents, Ade (obviously) and at times me.

"How's Ade?"

"Fine." I said, not really wanting to talk about my sister with her ex.

"Tell her I said happy birthday." He handed me two envelopes one addressed to 'mummy' and the other to 'Ade' along with a small wrapped present.

"Will do."

Deano looked at me with sad eyes, "You're not going to talk to me about her are you?"  
I looked at him, "You really want to get into this now? You slept with someone else Deano, whilst you were in a relationship with Ade as well as having a son with her. Do you honestly not get why she dumped you?"

"That was a mistake, a stupid mistake. I never loved Sapphire McLaggen, it was a drunken mistake. Me and Ade, we were together for nearly three years Lyss, I'll never stop loving her."

I rolled my eyes, "Again you shagged your teammate Deano, the only reason Ade is still civil to you is because of Hayden. All that matters to her is Hayden and she knows he deserves both of his parents, even if she hates your guts. End of discussion." I concluded as I put my cup in the sink and walking out on him back to the living room.

"Shall we go see mummy?" I asked Hayden who was happily playing on the floor with his uncle; Shaun and to my surprise, Albus.

"Yeah!"

"Come on then." I helped him put his hoodie on and collected his bags from Deano who still looked sad but he smiled when he picked up his son and kissed him goodbye.

"I'll see you soon little man, love you lots." Deano kissed him and walked out to the car.

"Um sorry Albus," I paused deciding if I sounded rude or not and carried on, "But is it okay if we go because mum will bite my head off if we're late."

Shrugging he chucked me the keys and looked at Shaun, I left as they exchanged words. Deano strapped Hayden in his carseat and I sat in the back next to him feeling it would be better than being awkward in the front with Albus.

It didn't take long until Albus came out and he got in.

"Thanks Lyss. Bye Hayden." Deano called as he stood waving at us.

"Say bye daddy." I told my nephew.

Hayden was grinning as he waved, "Bye dada."

The car ride back was quiet between me and Albus, the only sound was the steady music coming from the radio and Hayden's occasional chatter. I had been looking out of the window when out of the corner of my eye, I saw him looking at me in the mirror, the second he saw me looking he looked away. Weird, I thought.

Hayden who had been babbling away to himself looked over at me," Lyss, sing."

I swear I heard Albus snigger to himself as I started to sing nursery rhymes complete with actions. And that is how I ended up singing 'The wheels on the bus' in a car with Albus Potter.

***

I said nothing but thank you to Albus when we got out, he even offered to take Hayden's carseat out and put it back in my car. "Nice singing," He smirked at me as he re-locked my yellow bug, "You should totally do that at the pub, you'd probably get more tips."

I looked at him curiously, "How on earth do you know I work in a pub?"

"Small world Lyss, really small world. I do have a life you know, that and my mother is friends with yours. Something we used to be: friends that is. I've missed you Lyss."

I was lost for words and I couldn't anything either as I had Hayden in my arms, along with his bag and Ade's birthday cards. I opened my mouth to say something but Hayden decided it was a good time to hit me, "Lyss."

"See you around Lyss." With that Albus walked up the garden path to his house and went in, slamming the door behind him.

I could only stare, did that actually happen? After nearly eight sodding years he decides to talk to me? I shook my head and went into my own house, Hayden wriggled from my arms the second we were in and ran off into the living room. "I'm back," I called to no one in particular although Hayden's happy laughing told me his mum was awake at last, "Happy birthday." I greeted my eldest sister who was still looking hungover, at least I felt slightly better and handed her the two cards and present Deano had given me.

She was lying on the sofa watching the TV, along with Caine who was now getting jumped on by Hayden. Ade smiled as she sat up opening the two cards, after reading the one her smile faded slightly but she spotted the present which cheered her up again as she read the label out loud, "To mummy, happy twenty-first birthday, lots of love Hayden. Kiss kiss."

Inside the box was a silver locket nestled amongst purple tissue paper, "It's gorgeous." Ade whispered as she carefully lifted it out, the locket itself was an oval with flowers on one side. When she opened it a folded up picture fell out with a note, I picked both of them up as Ade smiled at the picture inside, which was of Hayden.

The note read: _Ade, I still love you and I always will. Deano x_. Unfolding the picture I saw it was from the previous Christmas, Ade, Deano and Hayden were all wearing Santa hats and smiling at the camera. I handed it to her, she glanced at the note and then crumpled it up but she tucked the picture in her pocket.

"Can you put it on please Lyss," Ade asked me as she passed it to me and then held up her blonde hair for me to place it around her neck as Hayden came over and proceeded to kiss his mother, "I love you so much Hayden."

"Love mummy."

I yawned and stretched out, feeling like I could fall asleep, "I'm going for a nap since I didn't get much sleep, I'll give you your present in a bit."

"Okay Lyss."

With that I left the living room and crept upstairs hoping that mum wouldn't catch me and go on about Awful Terry. The second the thought had left my head I instantly bumped into her as she came out of mine and Chloe's room with a pile of washing in her arms, "You didn't have anything else for the wash did you?"

I shook my head and mum went off into Caine's room, humming to herself. Feeling relived I pushed the door open to my room and went in. Chloe was lying on her bed, which is nearest the door, looking up at the ceiling sighing, "You okay sis?"

"I just wish mum would get over the fact that I'm not her little girl anymore. I have a boyfriend and I've only got one year left at Hogwarts. I have a life!"

"I know the feeling, are you going to see Lily? Because I'm taking a nap."

Chloe laughed as she sat up, "Next time don't get drunk then."

I smiled back at her, "You wait until your eighteenth, then you'll know exactly how I feel when me and Ade take you out."

"I don't think so." She sang as she shut the door behind her and I settled down in my bed closing my eyes and falling asleep.

**A/N And the first chapter's over! I love writing this because it's different to my normal style and it's so much fun as it's happy and crazy and fun! Thoughts?  
**  
**Disclaimer I own nothing but the plot and my OC's. I also don't own the nursery rhyme 'The Wheels On The Bus' in anyway at all.**


	2. Chapter Two

"I have nothing to wear!" I exclaimed as I flung myself dramatically onto my bed.

"Lies," Chloe shot back as she looked in my wardrobe, which was nearly as full as hers.

I had been hoping to find something that was totally unsexy and would cover up as much of me as possible but what Chloe threw at me was the total opposite, "I can't wear this." I told her as I held the red dress up against myself.

"Just put it on, it'll be fine," Chloe insisted as I started to peel off my jeans.

When I stood up and looked in the mirror on my wardrobe I gasped, "Chloe I cannot wear this. It's far too short."

She looked me up and down and went to rummage in the bottom of her wardrobe, before chucking me a pair of very high black heels, "You have five minutes to get ready and apparate."

I groaned in frustration as I reluctantly slipped the shoes on, and then puled on my black cardigan which did a good job of covering up my cleavage that was very much on show.

"Chlo, I look like I should be hanging around on street corners not going on a date that I really don't want to go on. And anyway how on earth did this dress get mum's approval?"

My sister shrugged at me as she shoved a clutch bag into my hands, "What she doesn't know doesn't hurt her. Have fun." With that I turned on the spot feeling the familiar pull as I apparated.

I came out in a dingy alley which smelt a bit like wee, not far off from where I was supposed to meet Awful Terry. Wrapping my cardigan tighter around myself I came out of the alley onto the fairly busy muggle street.

He was already there, looking up and down the street like a hawk looking for its prey. I scanned the street wondering if I could get away from him, but I was too slow in weighing up my options because next minute I heard him calling my name. I groaned as I forced a smile on my face and walked over to him, since he had started walking towards me.

"Alyssa!" He exclaimed with a big smile and then pulled me into a hug, "Good to see you again."

I nearly choked because the smell of aftershave was so full on it made my eyes water and my nose sting. Oh this date is going to be such a blast.

"Terry," I said and then coughed.

"Let's get you inside before you catch a cold," Terry told me even though it was a warm summer night and slipped his arm around my shoulders to steer me down the street.

I wriggled as I tried not to breath in the aftershave, although I will admit he smelt better than our last date. I dropped my clutch on purpose and he removed his arm as he picked it up for me, smiling politely like my mother had taught me I said, "Thanks."

He ignored that and pointed out a restaurant up ahead on the right. There was a smartly dressed guy just inside the door waiting to show us to a table, which he did and I was pleased to see it was near a window but on the downside it was near the entrance/exit. So that meant my master plan of 'I need the toilet but I'm really sneaking out' went out the window.

Rather than any other guy he sat down and let me pull my own chair out. I think he noticed this as he stood back up and offered to take my cardigan, "No it's fine Terry, I'm feeling a bit cold actually." I lied as I gritted my teeth.

Terry didn't seem happy until my cardigan was on the back of my chair and when he sat back down he got full effect of Chloe's low-cut dress. In most cases I would pleased with the reaction but because it was Awful Terry I hated every second. I wanted nothing more than to run away screaming and join a nunnery.

Snapping Terry out of his thoughts, both he and I were handed a menu by a smart looking guy. I nodded in return before looking at what I could order, making sure the menu covered anything that was within Terry's eyeline. It was hard picking what to have because it all sounded so good, but in the end I went for the barbeque bacon cheese burger, with chips and salad plus a coke.

Terry went for steak with chips, plus another side of chips as well as a side of garlic bread and a pint of beer. I spoke for about five minutes before he went off on one about the price of tickets for Quidditch matches as well as the muggle sport, football, whilst stuffing his face with chips. Apart from speaking to the waiter I said nothing after that.

On and on he went and I was slowly losing the will to live. I'd have rather listened to my little sister Carrie go on about whatever happens in her mad little world. Eating didn't seem to stop him from talking, it just slowed him down for a fraction of a minute so he could chew, gulp his drink and swallow. Yuck.

I picked at the salad and chips, but mainly the salad because I do have a love of chips. I drummed my fingers on the table in the tune to one of the songs that was playing in the background.

I was _so_ going to kill my mother for this.

***

As Awful Terry droned on about one thing or another I sat staring out of the window thinking of ways I could punish my mother for this. Refusing to give her grandchildren would be the most obvious but since there is no guy that I could give her grandchildren by, that's out of the question.

At the next table there was a couple, a bit older than myself I guess and they both looked a bit awkward. The girl blushed as the guy moved his hand across the table to hold her hand and she giggled slightly. As if getting ideas off them Terry's hand crept across the table but since I had one hand in my lap, with my free one I quickly grabbed my coke and drank some.

Since I had moved Terry quickly grabbed the salt shaker which was in the middle of the table, looking annoyed. I was certainly not going to hold his hand, not after he had picked food from his teeth with it. Honestly I haven't a clue where mum found him and apart from being nearly nine years older than myself, he was far from boyfriend material or even my type.

Whilst he had talked I had come up with a plan.

"Can we have the bill please?" I called to the passing waiter startling him slightly, as Terry stared at me, "Sorry I don't feel so well," I explained.

"But we haven't had dessert yet!"

I did not care for dessert especially as the loved up couple on the next table were sharing an ice-cream sundae and feeding each other it. Somehow I got the feeling that Awful Terry might try that with me.

I got my money out of my clutch bag but Terry waved his big hand, "Nonsense I'll pay for you."

Putting my money back quickly I stood and put my cardigan on with lightning speed because I was getting cold and it would stop him from leering at me. I stuck a smile on my face as I excused myself to go to the bathroom which I did and then I phoned Chloe.

"Answer your damn phone Chloe," I muttered as I paced the tiled floor waiting for her to pick up, "Stop snogging Lorcan and pick up!"

"Hello!"

"Chloe you are dead meat and so is mum for that matter." I hissed and heard her chuckle.

"Why?" She asked.

"You know why, this sodding dress is way too short and revealing. I told you this before I left. Oh and mum is dead because this guy is a total creep, he smells awful and he does not shut up even when eating. I am losing the will to live Chlo," There was the sound of male laughter in the background and I was right she had been snogging her boyfriend, "Tell Lorcan to shut up unless he wants to come rescue me."

There was muffled talking between them as she must have moved her phone away and eventually she got back to me, "S'okay, Lyss, one knight in shining armor is on their way."

I resisted the urge to ask who but decided not to, as long as someone could get me away from him, "Thanks Chlo, I'll see you in a bit. Bye," Looking in the mirror I took deep breaths to compose myself, "I can do this!" I told myself.

I left with a clatter of my heels on the floor and headed back to Awful Terry with the knowledge that I had a knight on the way.

***

"I'd love to do this again sometime," he breathed as we stood outside where I had met him, and I got a whiff of his garlic breath which made me gag slightly. It was even worse than the amount of aftershave he was wearing.

I smiled as best I could; "I'm sorry Terry I don't think so. I'm not really looking for a relationship or anything right now. Sorry."

I made to turn away but he grabbed my wrist, "But I really like you and that outfit is very revealing." he said in a really creepy manner which made my skin crawl.

"Let go." I said as I wriggled my wrist but he wouldn't let go.

Out of nowhere a boy with messy black hair stepped in, "Hey the lady said let go," he said in a menacing voice, "Now leave."

Awful Terry, now nicknamed Terry the creep let go of my wrist which I rubbed at as my bracelets had cut in. The boy in front of me watched him walk off down the street and it wasn't until he turned the corner did he look at me.

"Y-you?" I stammered as I recognised the green eyes instantly.

Albus shrugged, "Knight in shining armor?" he said but it wasn't a question, more of a statement.

I rolled my eyes, "Nice one Chlo."

"Didn't catch that Lyss?"

"I didn't say anything," I huffed, I had been hoping for Lorcan or Ade (She's quite scary when she wants to be) or even dad. Anyone but Albus would have done. Although I suppose he is a huge improvement on Terry the creep. Leaving a bewildered Albus behind I made my way up the street, I didn't get very far until realising he wasn't behind me, "Well come on then." I called feeling like he was my pet dog rather than my next door neighbour.

We walked in silence not even touching except for the occasional brush of arms, being the brain box that I am, I stated the obvious, "Why are you here?"

"You needed rescuing."

I frowned, "Did Chloe call you?"

Albus looked quizzical as he asked, "Your sister?"

I pulled a face, "No dumb ass the cat. Of course my sister."

He smirked which gave me a weird feeling, "Yeah, course she did."

I knew, I knew he was lying. I could always tell when he was lying when we were kids, the way the one end of his smile went up a little and the way he fidgeted I just knew. Raising my eyebrow at him he smirked even more.

"You are so on my to kill list, right after mum and Chloe."

"To kill list?" He questioned, "Is that a bit like a to do list? Buy bread, check. Kill Albus Potter, check. Put the cat out, check."

I laughed and shoved him gently to which he did the same back. It was so strange to be laughing and joking with him again, but it felt nice. Like we had gone back in time to our pre-Hogwarts days. Him chasing me around the garden with the hose pipe in the summer, me getting him back by putting him in a tutu and turning him into a girl.

All those memories, childhood best friends and what now?

Just a guy and a girl living next door, barely acknowledging one another.

A chill ran through me and I shivered slightly, even though I didn't know why.

"Come on, Lyss, let's go home," he took his hoodie off and put it around me as we stopped in an alley, before taking my arm and the world went fuzzy as we apparated.

The second my feet touched the ground I felt queasy, never apparate after eating, eurgh. After a few deep breaths I took in my surroundings, this was somewhere I hadn't been before. In fact it was a bedroom, a boys bedroom. The boy in question was sat on an un-made bed looking at me.

"Sorry, Lyss, closest thing I could get to your house. Your room's over there isn't it?" Pointing out of the window on the side, I was able to see into mine and Chloe's room although at the moment I couldn't as the blinds were shut.

I ignored this, "So this is the great Albus Potter's bedroom?" I said as I turned in a circle to look around. Bookshelves lined the one wall, a desk with paper and pens strewn over it and clothes piled on the floor. Out of everything there was one thing that I remembered, the one thing that hadn't changed.

And that was all the picture's above Albus' desk. Ones of him and his family, his friends and of course ones of me and him, right from when we were babies up until the summer before we left for Hogwarts.

It felt weird being here, like I didn't belong. "I can't believe you still have all of these Albus." I mused as I carefully looked at them and moved ones so I could see better as people waved at me from the photo's.

"Memories, isn't it? For when we're old and grey."

That made me sad, we had all those memories together and yet now we have nothing. Isn't it odd how you can be friends with someone you've known since you were little and then you suddenly become strangers.

"I really should be going." I stated as Albus went over to his window to open it for me,"Night, Albus, and thank you."

"Night, Lyss." He smiled crookedly.

I took my shoes off and placed my clutch on Albus' floor before making sure the dress would hopefully stay in place and that I wouldn't flash Albus my knickers. I climbed out of the window and onto the roof of our garage, as I did so I swear I heard him mutter something else along with what sounded like 'Nice Knickers' but when I turned back he was hovering behind his desk.

"Can you pass my bag and shoes please?" Albus turned back to face me and came over to hand me my stuff, I smiled back at him, "Thanks."

He shrugged in reply, bending to pick them up. Ensuring the dress was still down after Albus past them to me, I carefully made my way across the roof to my bedroom window.

There were loud giggles coming from inside and I pulled a face since it was most likely Chloe and Lorcan, I tapped on the window and got no answer so I banged on it with my knuckles. "Chloe!"

The room went silent and then the blinds opened revealing Chloe in her dressing gown, staring at me as if I had grown another head or something. "Let me in then!" I complained.

She looked a mixture of upset and concern, behind her I was graced with the sight of Lorcan's behind. Lovely. I shut my eyes and then heard more talking from within before I heard the window being pulled up. "Finally," I hufffed, "Here." I handed her my shoes and bag, checking my dress was still down before cocking my leg over the window sill and climbed in.

It was only when I got inside that I realised I still had Albus' hoodie on. By the time I looked back out Albus was gone and his window shut. I sighed before turning back to my sister, "Chloe I have thankfully been able to say 'no' if ever asked by our mother as to whether you and Lorcan have been doing stuff you shouldn't be and now I'm not so sure I can answer that since I just caught sight of his bare ass!"

Chloe raised her eyebrows at me as her wardrobe door slowly started to open revealing a foot, I rolled my eyes and shut the window. "I'm going to take a shower since Awful Terry turned out to be Terry the creep and then yes I shall give you details as to why I just climbed through the window." I added before grabbing clothes and underwear, leaving Lorcan to get dressed and Chloe to smuggle him out of the house.

My family is rather insane.

**A/N And another chapter down, what do you think of Al and Alyssa's relationship so far?**


	3. Chapter Three

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Groaning I rolled over in my bed and grabbed aimlessly at my bedside table for my mobile phone. I heard it fall to the floor with a thud causing me to groan even more. Turning on my bedside light I spotted it lighting up at me, picking it up I pressed the answer button as I fell back onto my pillows.

"Hello."

"Lyssa! I need your help."

I scrambled my brain as to who it was but then I realised, "Ayli? Why are you ringing me at like-" I paused before looking over at Chlo's bedside clock, "One in the afternoon. Crap." I added under my breath. Curse me working at night, it totally messes up my sleeping pattern.

"Anyway, Lyss, can you help! You know how you're my bestest ever friend and that I love you lots, so will you help? I'll even buy you shoes and we both know how much you love them." Ayli laughed.

"Yeah sure." I agreed without the slightest clue as to what I had agreed to. Knowing me it isn't something good.

"You're the best! I'll get the girls together, we'll be at yours for two. Loves you, Lyss."  
With that Ayli hung up on me, leaving me thoroughly confused apart from the fact I had to get myself up and dressed. I crawled out of bed, switched my light off and went to take a shower to wake me up.

Once I was awake I put on shorts, a strappy top and picked the green hoodie up off the side, tying it around my waist before heading downstairs. There were shouts and giggling coming from the garden and as I made myself cereal I could see Ade chasing after Hayden along with Chloe and her best friend and Albus' sister; Lily Potter.

"Ahh the kracken has arrived from her pit." Ade laughed as she came over just as I had dropped into one of the garden chairs.

I pulled a face at her which she pulled back when I used her proper name, "Haha, Adriana," I muttered using her full name, "I was working at the pub last night and Ayli just made me agree to something."

Chloe smiled, "Yeah we know that's why we're here. She wants help with planning her birthday party."

"Yay!" I said sarcastically, "What's so exciting about turning nineteen? I mean eighteen I can understand since you're legally an adult in the muggle world and you can drink and stuff. But nineteen, there's not a lot of good being nineteen."

The three of them stuck their tongues out at me just as Hayden ran at me and hugged my knees.

"Say bye to auntie Lyssa and auntie Chloe, Hayden." Ade told him.

"Byeeee." My nephew grinned at me, in a cute but crazy way.

I frowned at Ade, "Where you off to?"

"Zoo, rawr." Hayden replied before Ade got the chance.

I nodded in response as I heard the familiar voice of my best friend; Ayli Finnigan come from within the kitchen, "Have fun." I called as Ade bundled up Hayden and sneaked out through the side gate otherwise she wouldn't be able to leave once Ayli caught sight of Hayden. Mainly because Ayli loves kids and wants god knows how many when she meets the right guy, so for now she's happy to coo and spoil Hayden. Which of course he loves.

"LYSSA!" She screamed when she saw me as she came running up and hugged me from behind just as I ate a spoonful of cereal.

"Ayli," I replied in normal tones as I put my dish on the garden table, "What's this about a party? And did you mention shoes?"

Her wicked smile appeared as she dropped into the seat next to me, from within a carrier bag she produced a shoe like box prizing off the lid. Inside was the most gorgeous pair of shoes I had ever seen, they were cream high heels with flowers on the side at the top.

I blinked in case I was seeing things, "About that party..."

Ayli smiled wickedly again, "I was thinking maybe in that nightclub in town, the new-ish one. What's it called?"

I was too busy staring at the shoes to reply but then in came to me, "Is it Rave?" Ayli made a noise in agreement as I took my new shoes out of their box and tried them on, perfect fit! "Ayli, it's official I love you!" I proclaimed as I walked off into the house to show them off to whoever was there. Turns out no one was except our fluffy white cat; Snowflake who sniffed them in delight, but after realising they weren't food she shuffled off.

As I walked back outside I found our four friends, including Rose and Dominique (our ex-roommates from Hogwarts and also Weasley's), Briana Kent (who I work with) and Caleb Jacobs (our bestest boy friend) were all here and ready to party plan.

I was glad when Mum came out with a jug of her home-made lemonade and a bunch of glasses for all of us, it made it feel that teeny bit more like summer, "You girls have fun."

Caleb didn't even complain at this because he is one of the girls and always has been. Funny story, mum once thought he was my boyfriend until he came over our house with his boyfriend (who is now long gone) at the time.

"Nice shoes." Dom commented as she moved her hair out of her face to look at them better.

Laughing Ayli said, "She needed persuading. Bargain they were as well, one of the reason I love my mother and her shop. She's got new stock coming in soon so there's going to be a huge sale and I've got new designs for you all to look over."

"Oh you know I will, Ay," I told her as I sat down as Rose took out a note book, a large sheet of paper and loads of coloured pens from within her small bag, "Chloe helped me with a few designs and I've still got ideas for winter."

"Great! We can get going with them another time though, my birthday needs planning."  
I rolled my eyes as I took my new shoes off slipping them back into the box so they wouldn't get ruined. Ayli's mother Niamh owns this little boutique just along the road from The Leaky Cauldron, where her dad Seamus works. Mrs Finnigan makes nearly everything she sells and along with Ayli's help and mine she helps brings our designs to life.

Ayli picked a pen and in the middle of the paper she wrote 'Ayli's Birthday' and put a bubble around it, "Right, ideas people!"

A smirk played on Dom's lips, before she said what she was actually thinking, "How about a stripper?"

***

As Chloe and Lily weren't actually going to be there for Ayli's birthday what with the small fact they're both underage, they had drifted off to sunbathe on the grass after Ayli turned down Dom's suggestion of a stripper. Rose came up with sensible ideas as she's the sensible one out of us and so it all got written on the paper.

The afternoon went on as we sat under the umbrella at the patio table, once the main details were sorted it soon turned to talking about party outfits. Chloe and Lily came back to sit with us as they had brought out sandwiches and crisps courtesy of mum.

I pulled the hoodie from around my waist and put it on as I was a bit chilly thanks to the sun going behind the clouds. Ayli was already drawing away, the top of the paper labelled 'Alyssa's outfit'. So far it was corset type thing with a net skirt, I knew by the time she finished drawing it would look great and be even better once she and her mother had made it.

I went indoors to get peanut butter because I love the stuff, to go with my sandwich. Opening the fridge I found that it was nearly empty, sighing I made a mental note to tell my mother that either her or dad needed to go food shopping once again. Grabbing the jar along with the spoon I went back outside.

"Ew." Dom muttered pulling a face, as she saw me eating it straight from the jar.

I poked my tongue out at her, like the child that I am and she did it back to me. Dom pulled even more faces as I spread it on the bread and took a packet it of cheese and onion crisps, crushed them and sprinkled them on top before squishing it together and taking a bite.

"Urgh," Lily complained snapping me and Dom out of it, "Can they not do that, I mean as if it isn't enough they walk around the house like it."

Rose turned to her cousin with a confused expression, "Huh? What are you on about, Lil?"

Lily rolled her brown eyes, "My brothers of course, honestly I'm starting to think that neither one of them knows what clothes are."

"Look at that fiiiine body." Bri muttered exaggerating the word 'fine', causing me to look up.

I had to blink twice because I was a little amazed by what I was seeing, the last time I had seen Albus Potter with out a top on was back when he was still a scrawny little kid. But now? He was built better and no longer scrawny and he had muscles, he looked good, really good.

To make matters even worse his older brother James was also topless and apparently mowing the lawn since I could smell fresh grass. Rose shook her head as myself, Bri, Chloe and Caleb were all a little transfixed by the Potter boys, "Really guys, they're my cousins?"

"And my brothers!" Lily protested as she got up and crossed the garden until she got to the fence, "Put some bloody clothes on will you!" She yelled at them, in reply they both shrugged.

Lily stamped her foot in frustration and yelled before coming back to where we were sat, "Eurgh!"

"Oi, Lyss!" Albus yelled as he came and leaned against the fence, " I want my hoodie back mind, I didn't give it to you to keep."

I felt myself blush because I hadn't realised it was his, I just thought it was one of mine. Since I haven't seen him around I hadn't found the time to give it back to him, I admit I thought it felt a little big when I big when I put it on and the sleeves were too long. Then again knowing me I could have thought it was Ade's as she sometimes brings her washing over for mum to do and me and Chloe accidentally get her stuff.

Everyone turned to look at me, including his brother, as I was chewing my sandwich I couldn't speak until I swallowed and even then it didn't make much sense, "Sorry, you can have it back once I've washed it."

Albus shrugged, "No rush, Lyss. Bring it over when it's clean."

I nodded slowly, "Sure."

Behind him I could see his older brother smirking, they exchanged a wordless glance and Albus smirked back at us before heading back to his house. The second he had gone all eyes turned to me, well all except Bri because she was still staring at James.

Dom raised her perfectly shaped blonde eyebrows at me, "Well?"

I ate another spoonful of peanut butter before answering, "Well what?"

Chloe chuckled softly, "Don't play dumb, Lyss, have you and Al got something going on?"

"Ha!" I laughed, "You must be joking, up until the other night me and Albus hadn't spoken to each other since we were eleven."

Lily was looking both confused and upset, "But you were such good friends."

"People change, Lil, we grew up I guess."

Looking lost for a moment she then excused herself, "I need to go, I'll see you later, Chlo. Bye."

In the middle of everything Ayli had stood up, bringing Caleb with her and they started dancing. It took a few minutes for them to get all of our attentions, "Um hellooo, we're supposed to be planning my birthday!" She sang,"But before we continue why were you with a Mr A. Potter and how did you acquire his hoodie?"

"Do spill the goss." Bri insisted as she turned away from James.

Sighing I launched into my explanation about my date with awful Terry and how Albus had come to my rescue, hence me having his hoodie. "So the only reason I still have it, is because I haven't seen him." I finished.

Ayli nodded at me her eyes wider than normal and eyebrows raised as though she didn't believe me.

"I need to be going, Ay, I'm supposed to be meeting Scorpius at four. Plus I'm using muggle transport and it's not always on time." Rose informed us making me look away from Ayli.

After a hug and thanks from Ayli the rest of us said goodbye before Rose left us. "And so seven become five," I muttered as Caleb stood behind me and pulled my blonde hair out of the messy ponytail I had done, combing his fingers through it humming as he did so.

"You have the most amazing hair, Lyss," He commented as Dom twirled her own blonde hair between her fingers.

"Do you think you can get me an appointment, I have so many split ends." Moaned Dom.

"You know I can Dommie, it's my salon silly."

Dom smiled and then winked at him, "Loves you, Caleb, you're the best."

"Best not let your boyfriend hear that." I joked as Ayli carried on her sketching, this time creating Dom an outfit.

"Yeah my brother won't be too pleased," Ayli interjected since Dom is dating her older brother Connor and has been for the past two years, "Oof, that hurt." She murmured as Dom had kicked her.

I heard the side gate bang as Ayli and Dom pretended to argue with each other as Albus Potter came strolling into my garden, still shirtless.

Bri's head snapped up, "Dammn." She purred, ironically as Snowflake came and jumped on her lap.

"Hey, Al, wanna come to my birthday party?" Ayli shouted as he came over.

He thought about it for a moment before nodding, "Yeah sure."

"Great! Tell your brother and Scorpius they're invited as well as are the Wood brothers."

"Will do, Ayli."

Great, I thought sarcastically, what fun Ayli's birthday is going to be now that he's coming. She knows we don't speak anymore and whilst we don't hate each other we don't like each other either, talk about awkward.

What was going to be a fun afternoon soon turned awkward because of Albus, and I can't believe I'm saying this but I wish I was working right now.

My thoughts were of what I was going to get Ayli for her birthday when Lorcan came wandering in. He glanced at the house before heading straight for Chlo, who he greeted with a kiss.

I pulled a face, "Blurgh."

"Ahh young love," Albus said happily, "How sweet."

I looked at him in disgust, "Um that's my baby sister, it is not cute and it is not sweet especially when you know stuff that you really shouldn't," I shuddered at the thought, "And anyway if that was Lily you wouldn't be as happy either."

Albus smirked, when he did so I noticed a little dimple that had appeared. Cute I guess.

"What is it, Lyss? Have I grown an extra head or something?" he asked and I blinked.  
"Huh?" I answered stupidly as I saw that all of them apart form Lorcan and Chloe who were still locked at the lips, looking at me.

It was Caleb who answered from behind me as I felt him tie a bobble around the end of the braid he had created, "You were staring at Al, Lyss."

"Yeah, he had something on his face, a fly. It's gone now," I lied as Caleb sat down, "I'll be back now."

I jumped up and went into the dining room before rushing through the kitchen to get to the downstairs toilet. Locking the door I leaned against it before sliding down until I hit the floor.

"Ow," I moaned softly as I realised what an idiot I was. How on earth could I think Albus' dimple cute? And that he had a nice body? I mean I've known him since I was little and there has definitely never been a time that I thought he was cute.

Never ever.

Until now that is.

Oh crap, what have I got myself into?


End file.
